The scientific goals of this program's projects are to develop a scale that can be used to assess symptoms in severely demented Alzheimer's Disease patients; to reverse several neurotransmitter deficits associated with AD; and to identify a range of biological and electrophysiological benchmarks in subjects judged to be at high risk for AD.